C'est un cauchemar,c'est ça?
by shizxnat
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort,le calme revenu,nos trois héros peuvent enfin reprendre l'école.Mais cette paix sera troublée par l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de DCFM qui va en faire baver à notre chère hermione...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I :

je m'appelle Fleur Delacour . Enfin plutôt Fleur Delacour - Weasley. Cela fait bientôt 1 an que je suis mariée avec l'homme le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse, Charlie Weasley . Je l'avais connu lors du tournoi des trois Sorciers qui se déroulaient à Poudlard. Il s'occupait du dragon qui serait la première tâche du tournoi. Je l'avais tous de suite remarquer, avec ses cheveux roux, ses taches de rousseur , son air noble et rieur. Il m'avait tout de suite séduit. Par la suite, nous nous étions vu plusieurs fois et nous sommes tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Aux yeux de tous, nous étions un très beau couple. Seul nos famille ne tenait pas vraiment à une union.

Mes parents sont pour ainsi dire très selectifs . Comme nous appartenions à une famille riche, l'idée de m'unir à Charlie Weasley qui venait d'une famille modeste ne les enchantaient pas. Pareille pour sa famille. Je crois bien que sa mère et sa soeur ne me pensait pas à la hauteur de lui, et que je n'était qu'une petite bourgeoise pour qui Charlie était un caprice. Mais le reste de la famille m'aimait bien et puisque Charlie disait être très amoureux de moi, Sa mère et sa soeur ont acceptés notre mariage avec quelques réticences, je dois dire. Mais notre mariage a été célébré, et à part quelques désagréments survenus pendant la fete , nous nous souviendrons toujours de ce jour. Nous avions une petite maison située près de la mer.

Charlie adorait le grand air et la plage m'a toujours attirée. Nous vivions des jours heureux. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu cette fameuse lettre... Charlie revenait du village qui était à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et il ramenait comme d'habitude le courrier du matin et du pain frais. Moi je faisais la cuisine du midi, des pommes -frites et des steaks gros comme un sac.

- Chérie! Une lettre de Poudlard ! S'écria mon mari.

Un lettre de Poudlard ? Qu'est se que Dumbledore souhaitait de ma part? Je pris la lettre qu'il me tendait et l'ouvrit avec méfiance. Depuis que Harry Potter avait réussit à le rexcussiter, ce vieux fou semblait plus taquin que d'habitude. J'entrepris de lire la lettre.

"Chère Mme Weasley,

Je souhaiterais vous nommer au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Je pense que vous seriez parfaitement apte au poste.

Veillez me donner votre réponse au plus vite,

Avec mes plus sincères salutations,

Professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard."

Je restais stupéfaite. Pourquoi moi? Qu'avais-je fais de particulier pour un tel privilège? Je me tournais vers Charlie qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

-Fleur, tout va bien, C'est une mauvaise nouvelle?

-Je suis promue au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal...Soufflais-je.

-Comment?! Mais c'est géniale ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire radieux malgré ses cicatrices .Tu vas acceptée, j'éspère ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est si soudain...

-Mais c'est une aubaine! Et puis je croyais que Poudlard t'avais plu la dernière fois que tu y étais allée?

-Oui, mais...Commençais-je.

-Alors, accepte!

-Et bien... Hesitais-je un peu. Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas?

-Tu sais, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, me répondit-il avec amusement, et puis je ne suis pas le genre de mari à garder sa femme pour lui tout seul, aussi merveilleuse soit-elle! Tu peux être très utile à cette école, ce serait dommage de priver les élèves d'une prof comme toi! Me rassura-t-il.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais assez de patience pour enseigner à des élèves? Je n'est jamais été très à l'aise avec ta soeur, par exemple.

Il éclata de rire.

-Ha ha ha! Mais ma soeur est un cas particulier! C'est juste une élève sur tous ceux que tu auras, ce n'est pas la mer à boire! Plaisanta-t-il avec douceur.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux , ce sont eux qui auront peur de moi lorsqu'il verront que je ne me laisse pas facilement narguer! Soupirais-je.

-Tu as un sale caractère, je l'avoue, mais c'est justement se qui plait chez toi, et au moins tu réussira à discipliner les plus rebelles, je te fais confiance!

-Hey ! Répliquais-je. Depuis quand j'ai un sale caractère?!

Je fit semblant de le frapper et lui se protégeais le visage de ses mains en riant de ma réactions . Je laissais échapper un petit sourire devant nos enfantillages, qui parfois me faisait penser au frère de Charlie avec sa petite- amie. Mon dieu! Comment leur couple pouvais tenir avec le nombres incroyables de disputes à leur actif?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette Hermione Granger, je ne pouvais pas la supporter! Elle me sort pas les oreilles, avec ses airs de miss Parfaite et son attitude hautain. Bref, je veux bien être gentille, il y a des fois où je deviens vraiment diabolique avec certaine personne. Granger et la soeur de mon mari en font parti. Rien que la semaine dernière, je me suis arranger pour que la petite rouquine reste coincée deux heures dans le cagibi du jardin avec les trolls de jardin pour compagnie. Elle en était ressortie avec du crottin plein les cheveux. Elle savait bien évidemment que c'était moi, mais par respect pour son frère, elle n'avait rien dit, mais le soir même, je me suis rendue compte que je me lavais les dents avec de la glue colle -dent de chez Weasley et Compagnie.

Je ne vous dit pas l'horreur: je n'est pas pu parler pendant 2 jours tellement mes dents étaient soudées. Je lui en ai lancer des sales regards, à la petite Ginny . Elle me les rendait bien d'ailleurs. Et puis il y avait Granger, sa meilleure amie. Elle vaut pas mieux, celle-là! Toujours à comploter contre moi avec la rousse, sauf qu'avec elle s'est plus compliquer pour la coincer. C'est qu'elle est maligne! Au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'est pas réussit à me venger d'elle , ce qui me fous encore plus en rogne contre elle.

En plus c'est une sale hypocrite, qu'il me lance des sourires mielleux quand la famille Weasley est réunit Encore heureux qu'elle ne serait plus à Poudlard cette année. Je secouais la tête. Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit avec des idiotes pareilles?

-Bref, je crois que je vais acceptée le poste, ça fait trop longtemps que je reste ici sans rien faire! Concluais-je après une minute de réflexion.

-Dis tout de suite que tu t'ennuie à la maison avec moi!Répondit-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi susceptible Charlie Weasley! Plaisantais-je à mon tour. Je voulais juste dire que ça ne me ferais pas de mal de bouger un peu.

-Je suis fière de vous, madame Weasley...Me répondit avec un sourire l'homme de ma vie en me rapprochant de lui.

Il m'enlaça par la taille et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un tendre baiser. J'étais vraiment aux anges ce matin-là, et pourtant cette lettre allait être la cause de tout mes soucis...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et ce matin je viens de recevoir la lettre qui chamboulera ma vie à tout jamais. Lorsque je l'ai lu, mon coeur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine et j'eu envie de hurler ma joie. Harry et Ron était tout les deux à mes côtés et restaient stupéfaits devant la lettre qui leur étaient à eux aussi adressée .Je me redressait du canapé et leur lança un sourire radieux.

-C'est fantastique! Inespéré ! Merveilleux! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! M'exclamais-je.

Mon cri ameuta toute la maisonnée. Ginny , ma meilleure amie et soeur de Ron , arriva près de moi en première et m'interrogea du regard .Je lui tandis la feuille responsable de mon éclat de joie.

-Lis-là! Ho mon dieu ,je n'arrive pas à y croire!

Ginny parcouru le parchemin puis avec un hurlement de joie, elle me sauta au coup et je poussais un cri histérique . Les deux garçons nous observaient comme si nous étions deux folles. Mme Weasley arriva en trombe dans le salon ,et posa un regard étonné sur sa fille et moi qui étions en train e faire une ronde sur le tapis en rigolant. Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui eux restaient encore sous le choc de la révélation de la lettre.

-Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il ici? Pourquoi ce rafus? Questionna-t-elle.

-Ho, maman! C'est formidable! S'écria Ginny en embrassant sa mère.

-Tenez, Mme Weasley! Lisez ce papier! Lui répondis-je avant de lui tendre la lettre.

Elle resta quelques instants à lire en silence,puis leva le regard et nous gratifia d'un sourire.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous! Toi qui deséspèrais , Hermione, tu dois être contente!

-Je n'osais plus le croire! Harry ! Ron! Réjouissez-vous!M'exclamais-je, hilare.

Harry se secoua et ria de bon coeur. Je savais que cette nouvelle l'enchantait et lui faisait plaisir au plus haut point. Il se leva et prit tendrement Ginny dans ses bras. Il soupira de bonheur. Je m'installa à côté de Ron et le secoua. Il sembla sortir de sa transe.

-Ron , le choc t'as rendu muet ? Tu n'es pas heureux?

Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux et j'y lu un sentiment de reproche. Je haussais les sourcils pour en connaitre la raison.

-C'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que je suis heureux!Me dit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi ce silence? Demandais-je enfin.

-Et bien...Commença -t-il lentement.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tout le monde crie comme ça?! Il y a des gens qui dorme, figurez- vous!! S'écria une voix qui nous fit tous sursauter.

M. Weasley descendit en trombe des escaliers, les cheveux en pagaille et l'air fatigué. Sa femme l'accueillit et lui tendit la lettre. Il haussa les sourcils et mis lunettes au bout de son nez. Son visage s'illumina et il sourit sincèrement.

-Félicitations à tous les trois! Je sais combien vous avez voulu ceci, et comment vous vous êtes battus pour l'obtenir!

-Merci , M .Weasley! Répondit Harry.

Il était 7h du matin et pourtant on avait l'impression que c'était jour de fète. George nous rejoingnit quelques heures plus tard et fut lui aussi enchanté par la nouvelle. Il fit pêter quelques feux d'artifices dans le jardin et Mme Weasley mis au four une belle et grosse dinde pour le déjeuner .Tout la journée se passa dans l'allégresse et j'oubliais même de lire le livre que Ron m'avait offert la veille et que je rêvait d'avoir depuis longtemps. En début de soirée, je rejoignis Ron qui était à la fenêtre, contemplant le soleil qui se couchait. Je m'agrippais à son bras et me serrait contre lui. Sa main se posa sur ma hanche et nous restâmes silencieux durant quelques minutes.

-Dis-moi, Ron . Pourquoi cet air anxieux tout à l'heure? Es-tu vraiment heureux d'y retourner? Le questionnais-je en murmurant.

Il paru gêné pendant quelques instants, puis leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna en béguaillant :

-...Il va y avoir des exams encore cette année, et j'aime pas étudier....

Je restais un moment sur le c*l, incapable de rassembler mes idées, pour en définitive éclater de rire. Il me regarda, apparemment vexé de ma réaction.

-Mais voyons, Ron ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le jour et le moment d'y penser!

Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de sa génération et élève parfaite, me dis à moi ,Ron Weasley, cancre parmi les cancre, fainéant à ses heures,qu'étudier n'est pas le cadet de nos soucis? Ce n'est pas possible! Qui êtes- vous et qu'avaez- vous fait à Hermione Granger? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je le regardais tendrement puis déposa un baiser sur son mignon petit nez constellé de taches de rousseur.

-Ron , pour le moment, je me fiche des exams. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la rentrée, nous reviendrons à Poudlard, et ça ,c'est le plus important...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II :

Fleur:

Charlie ralentit à l'entrée de la gare. Je descendit de la voiture, et prit mon sac à main. J'ouvris le coffre et sortie mes bagages ainsi que la caisse contenant mon chat. Charlie prit le plus gros sac, puis, les mains chargées, nous entrâmes enfin dans la gare. Les quais grouillaient de monde, et les moldus semblaient plus pressés que jamais. Nous descendîmes sur le quai 9, et je pu^enfin apercevoir des enfants transportant avec eux des cages et ayant une baguette dans leur poche. Je souris à la vue des première année semble-t-il, qui avaient l'air paniqué .Je prit par l'épaule un jeune garçon blond aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique qui commençait à pleurer. Il se retourna vers moi et en me voyant ses pleures s'arrêtèrent. Je lui envoyais un sourire rassurant.

-Tu es un première année, n'est ce pas?

Il hocha de la tête.

-Allons, ne pleure plus. Tu n'es pas tout seul ,regarde. Le garçon devant toi semble aussi perdu que toi. Je te proposes de le rejoindre et nous traverseront ensemble le passage,tu veux?

Le petit garçon me sourit à travers ses larmes et hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête. Je lui tapotais gentiement l'épaule, puis il partit retrouver l'autre garçon brun devant nous. Charlie me serra la main et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Tu t'y prends bien avec les enfants. Il a tout de suite était rassuré lorsqu'il t'as vue...

-C'est grâce à mon sang de vélane , les gens ont naturellement confiance en répondis-je.

-Non, ton sang vélane n'y est pour rien. Tu as vu que ce garçon était perdu, et tu as spontanément été l'aider. Répliqua-t-il.

-Tu as peut-être raison...Finis-je enfin.

Nous traversâmes la gare sous le regard étonné et méfiant des quelques moldus qui se trouvaient sur le quai. Il faut dire que se balader avec une cage à hiboux et porter une robe de sorcier n'était pas très discret .J'arrivais enfin devant le quai 9 3/4 où des élèves de première année attendaient avec angoisse. Parmi eux, le petit garçon blond et son camarade nous attendait avec des yeux suppliants. Je soupirais et m'avança vers eux. Je souris.

-Bien , alors maintenant,chacun à votre tour, vous foncerez droit vers ce mur. Ne vous en faite pas, le train se trouve de l'autre côté.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et avalèrent difficilement leur salive. Je me penchais à leur côté et leur murmura:

-Si vous avez vraiment trop peur, le mieux c'est de fermer les yeux et de courir aussi vite que vous le pourrez.

-D'a...D'accord. Me répondit d'une voix mal assurée le garçon aux yeux bleus.

-A trois. Un...Deux...Trois! Criais-je.

Le brun s'élança, suivit de près par son ami. Il s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et disparurent. Les autre élèves restés sur le quai laissa échappé un cri de stupeur. Je me retournait ver eux et leur donnait les mêmes indications qu'aux deux autres. Chacun passèrent sans soucis, malgré quelques inquiétudes .A la fin, je soupirais et m'appuya sur le mur. Charlie ria puis me serra contre lui.

-C'était ta première action en temps que professeur de Poudlard...Me murmura-t-il.

-Hum...Et je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos...Me plaignais-je contre son torse.

-Allez professeur Delacour, vos futurs élèves vous attendent!

Il prit les bagages et fonça vers le mur, puis disparu à son tour. Après un dernier soupir, je fonçais puis me retrouvais soudain sur le quai 9 3/4, où un vieux train noir et rouge embarquait les élèves de toute années. Je l'admirais quelques instants , puis sur un signe de tête de mon mari, je m'avancais vers la portière .Avant même que je puisses poser un pied dessus, les deux garçons que j'avais aidés se postèrent devant moi et m'observèrent avec des yeux innocents. Je fut un peu désappointé .

-Euh...Oui, vous voulez quelques chose? Tentais-je.

-Moi c'est Ethan Cervay, commença le petit blond, et lui c'est Marc Crodacier, dit-il en montrant le brun aux yeux marrons chocolat.

-En...Enchantée, moi c'est Fleur. Fleur Delacour- Weasley, et voici mon mari, Charlie Weasley. Me présentais -je l'étonnement passé.

-Merci de nous avoir aidé tout à l'heure. On était vraiment perdu sur ce grand quai, et on voyait pas le quai 9 3/4. J'avais demandé à un contrôleur où elle était, mais il m'a répondu que ça n'existait pas. Continua Ethan.

-Mais c'est tout naturel, voyons, n'importe qui l'aurait fait à ma place! Répondis-je avec un sourire, flattée.

Charlie se racla la george.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraitre pressé mais le train va bientôt partir, vous feriez mieux de chercher un compartiment, les garçons.

Les garçons, prit de panique, se marchèrent sur les pieds, puis se cognèrent la tête. J'éclatais de rire, puis me retournais vers Charlie qui les regardait, amusé.

-C'est là que nos chemins se séparent,je te dis à Noel, mon amour!

-A bientôt. Tu m'écrira au moins une fois par semaine ,hein?!

-Bill!

-Désolé. Je t'aime .Me murmura-t-il au creux de mon cou.

-Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Il me serra dans ses bras lontemps , jusqu'à se que le train se mette en route. Je montais précipitamment, et fit de grands signes de main à Charlie sur le quai. Il me sourit une dernière fois avant que je le perde de vue. Je restais encore quelques minutes la tête dehors, puis je refermais la vitre et me retournais vers les deux amis qui n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Je sentais que je m'étais fait deux admirateurs...

-Et si nous nous cherchions un compartiment, maintenant? Leur demandais-je.

Ils s'empressèrent de prendre leurs bagages et me laissèrent le passage avec une sorte de respect qui m'amusa beaucoup. Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouvais enfin un compartiment vide. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde dans cette école! Je pris ma baguette et lança un locomotor mortis sur mes bagages et celles de mes deux admirateurs, qui, impressionnés, me remercièrent vivement et s'extasièrent devant mon sort.

-Je vous promet qu'à la fin de cette année, vous serez tous les deux capables de lancer de tels sorts et même plus! Leur assurais-je avec conviction.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Comment pourriez-vous le savoir Mme Delacour ?S 'enquit Marc qui me regardait avec ceptissisme.

-Appelez-moi miss Delacour, Madame fais trop vieille, je n'est que 21 ans! Et j'en suis sûre parce que je serais votre professeur à Poudlard et que je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous soyez les meilleurs élèves de votre année!

-Professeur?! S'exclamèrent mes deux jeunes amis.

Je riais un peu de leur incrédulité. Il est vrai qu'être professeur aussi jeune était rare de nos jours.

-Mais oui, professeur Delacour, pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cela ne vous paraissait pas bizarre qu'une adulte prenne le train avec vous?

-Nous...Nous n'avions pas imaginer que vous seriez professeur...Mais je suis très heureux de cette nouvelle, vous serez ma prof préférée ! Annonça gaiement Ethan.

-Moi aussi, professeur Delacour, je vous promet que je serais le meilleur élève en DCFM!! S'empressa d'ajouter son ami.

-J'ai hâte de vous enseigner tout ce que je sais! Leur dis-je sincèrement.

Vraiment, je commençais déjà à beaucoup les appéciez, ces deux-là. J'éspère que tout mes élèves seront aussi sympathiques qu'eux....Mais j'en doute.

Nous rions pendant lontemps, puis le charriot rempli de sucreries passa devant notre porte. Je décidais d'acheter quelques chocogrenouilles , le chocolat étant mon péché mignon. Ethan sortit de sa poche une quantité assez importante de gallions et acheta presque tout le charriont. Je remarquais surprise que Marc, lui, n'achetais rien.

-Tu n'as pas faim? Lui demandais-je.

Il sursauta et me sourit maladroitement.

-C'est que... Mes parents ne sont pas très riches, et....

-Allez, prends-en, je vais pas pouvoir manger ça tout seul! Lui dit Ethan en lui fourrant un paquet de Berticrochues dans les mains. Marc, après un instant d'hésitation ,ouvrit la boîte et prit avec plaisir un petit bonbon. Moi-même je fourrais avec avidité un chocogrenouille dans ma bouche, laissant le chocolat fondre avec délice sous ma langue. Un coup à la vitre me fit redescendre sur terre. Je tournais en même temps que mes petits camarades la tête vers la portière. Une jeune fille rousse, aux yeux verts et au visage sévère me demanda si elle pouvait entrer. J'acquissais et la fit s'assoir à nos côté. Le jeune Marc la regarda avec curiosité, mais celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard et se contentait de me fixer.

-Je peux t'aider en quelque chose? Hésitais-je enfin.

-Vous êtes le professeur Delacour ? Me demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

-Oui, c'est exact ,que puis-je faire pour toi? Répondis-je.

-Le préfêt- en- chef vous demande de bien vouloir rejoindre le compartiment réservé aux professeurs qui se situe à l'avant du train.

-Pourquoi elle serait obligée de partager un compartiment avec des vieux croûtons? S'indigna à ma grande stupéfaction le brun à côté de moi.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui et lui lança un regard perçant qui le cloua sur place. Bizarre, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu qui me fait froid dans le dos...

-Le règlement ,c'est le règlement . Et qui es-tu pour traiter ainsi des professeurs qure tu ne connait pas de "vieux croûtons"? Siffla-t-elle.

-Marc. Marc Crodacier . Et toi t'es qui pour donner des leçons à tout le monde? Répliqua aussi sec le garçon aux yeux marrons.

-Katelyne Rosa Granger. Et toi tu dois être Ethan Cervay, ton père est un célèbre défenseur des Moldus, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour -elle en se tournant cette fois vers le blond qui parut étonné qu'elle le connaisse.

AÏE. Je vois d'où me venait ce mauvais pressentiment. C'est une Granger, même attitude, même yeux perçants. Mon dieu! Je vais avoir une Granger miniature comme élève! Comme si avoir la vraie comme presque belle-soeur ne me suffisais pas...Je soupirais puis m'adressa à elle.

-Hermione Granger est-elle ta soeur, Katelyne?

Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux et je cru voir Hermione Granger devant moi,ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Non, Hermione est ma cousine, j'ai su qui vous étiez parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup parler de vous...Me répondit-elle le visage neutre.

-En bien j'éspère! Me forçais-je à plaisanter avec un sourire forcé.

Comme si je savais pas se qu'elle pensais de moi , cette garce!

-Peut-être...Murmura énigmatiquement sa cousine avec un sourire en coin qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de sa cousine.

Hum...J'avoue que se qu'elle vient de me dire m'intrigue...Ho, et puis merde! Rien à foutre de Granger!

-Je vais de ce pas à l'avant. Je vois que tu as tes bagages en main, se qui veut dire que tu n'as pas encore trouver de compartiment. Prends ma place,si tu veux!

Marc me supplia du regard et ajouta en formant muettement sur ses lèvres: "Je n 'aimes pas cette fille!", se qui me fit sourire. Ethan, lui, ne protesta pas et prit galamment les affaires de Katelyne pour les placer sur les filets au dessus de leur tête. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et prit place en face de lui en ignorant toujours le pauvre Marc qui s'irritait de plus en plus.

-Je vous laisses , les garçons! Je vous retrouves au banquet de bienvenue! Heureuse de te connaître , Katelyne! Ajoutais-je sur le pas de la porte, les bagages en mains.

-Appelez-moi Kate .Répondit-elle distraitement, trop absorbée par sa conversation avec Ethan qui paraissait bien l'appréciez.

Je fermais la porte et avançais dans le couloir du train. C'est bizarre, mais ces trois-là me rappelais vaguement d'autres personnes...Bah! Ce n'est sûrement que le fruit de mon imagination! Je trouvais enfin le compartiment pour les professeurs et retrouvait avec joie le professeur Mc Gonnagall et le professeur Flitwick, pour qui j'avais une grande estime.

-Bienvenue dans le corps enseignant , miss Delacour! Me dit avec un sourire le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir revoir Poudlard. Je suis partie avec d'assez mauvais souvenirs, la dernière fois. Lui répondis-je en me souvenant la fin tragique du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-C'est vrai que se fut une période tragique dans l'histoire de Poudlard...

-Mais tout est fini, à présent. Nous pouvons enfin vivre en paix, et je commencerais cette nouvelle vie en enseignant dans votre école! Dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Notre école, miss Delacour...Notre école. Rectifia gentiement Mc Gonnagall.

Je ressentit soudain une bouffée de fierté. Je faisais partie de cette prestigieuse école, et je sais que je n'échangerais cette place pour rien au monde, mis à part mon mari bien sûr.

Soudain la portière s'ouvrit brusquement, et une tornade de cheveux bruns me tomba dessus .Mc Gonnagall se pencha en avant avec inquiétude vers l'élève qui avait débouler ainsi. Je sentais dans mon cou la respiration irrégulière de la jeune fille qui m'était tombée dessus, et je su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lentement, la jeune fille se redressa, et une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et brousailleux me chatouilla agréablement le nez. Ils sentaient la pêche, un parfum qui ne m' étais pas inconnu d'ailleurs...Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et aida la jeune fille à se relever complêtement. Le choc me fit entrouvrir légèrement la bouche. Hermione Granger se tenait devant moi, l'air paniquée. Dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je vis la stupéfaction se refléter dans ses iris.

-...Granger?!

-...Delacour?!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione:

Je m'assis avec un soupir de soulagement sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre,mes deux meilleurs amis à ma suite. Ils prirent mes bagages et les mirent gentiement sur la toile réservée aux affaires des élèves. harry sortit sa baguette de phénix, puis après l'avoir contempler quelques instants avec amour, il l'agita et des verres d'eau apparurent devant chacun d'entre nous. Ron avala le sien avec empressement. Normal, il venait d'ingurgiter s'en savoir se que c'était un piment rouge que Harry réservait pour le professeur Dumbledore, qui apparemment adorait ce genre de nourriture piquante .Après avoir caresser le manche de sa baguette, Harry la remit dans sa poche de sourit. L'année précédente, j'avais accidentellement cassé sa baguette,et il avait été très attristé dene pas pouvoir la réparer.

Ce n'est que en utilisant la baguette de Sureau que Harry avait enfin réussit à reconstituer sa précieuse baguette. Depuis, il en prenait extrèmement soin. Je pris mon verre et bu de longues gorgée, avant de tendre mon verre à Ron avec résignation devant son regard suppliant. Il attrapa le verre et se précipita dessus. Je soupirais d'exaspération devant son manque de discrétion lorsqu'il buvait avec bruit. Harry rit lorsqu'il vit la tête de Ron encore rouge du piment.

-Ronald, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de faire cette tête et sort ta baguette! Tu es un sorcier, oui ou non? Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Peux...Pas...Connais pas de sort...Pour arrêter ça...Haleta-t-il, la langue en feu.

-Il faut vraiment tous faire sois -même...Agnamento interio!!Lançais-je en pointant ma baguette vers son ventre.

Avec un petit couinement, Ron hoqueta et le piment ressortit de par où il était entrer. Harry rattapa le piment au vol, et le fourra dans sa poche. Ron repris son teint habituel et me remercia.

-Je crois que je te le demande presque à chaque fois mais...Où est ce que tu a appris un sort comme ça? Me demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

-Ron, je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans des livres de sorts, ça te va comme réponse?

-Ho, vous allez pas commencer à vous engueulez? Je vous rappelles qu'on va à Poudlard, alors pensez plutôt à ça! Me coupa Harry alors que je préparais déjà la réplique de la sienne.

Je déclarais forfait et mon regard se perdit dans le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre .La veille, aucun d'entre nous n'avais réussit à dormir tellement ous étions excités de revenir une année de plus à Poudlard . Il avait fallu beaucoup de lettres envoyées au ministère et à Dumbledore pour nous permettre de reprendre notre place d'élèves de Poudlard . Puisque nous étions majeurs, nous ne devions plus revenir, mais Dumbledore avait fait changer d'avis le ministre de la magie. Bien sûr, nous revenons comme élèves de 7ème année, donc il n'y aurait plus nos amis comme Dean, Seamus et Neville, mais Ginny et Luna sont en 7ème année elles aussi donc nous ne seront pas démunis et sans amis. Et puis de toute façon nous sommes devenus célèbres grâce à notre quète des Horcruxes. Et oui, il n'y a pas que Harry maintenant qui se faisait harceler par les fans!

Il m'est d'ailleurs arriver de transplaner pour échapper aux hordes de fans qui attendait devant chez moi. Mes parents n'y comprenaient absolument rien! Ron est très aimer de la gente féminine, et donc il était évident de savoir qui lançait des sortilèges de Chauve- furie dans leur dos...Je vous le donne entre mille...Moi!! Bah, oui quoi, c'est mon petit- copain quand même!Regarder des pouffiasses tournées autour de lui me fous vraiment en pétard! Comme si elles étaient à sa hauteur! Enfin je sais que lui par contre ça le dérange pas, les pouffiasses. Il suffit de voir comme il se comporte avec cette blondasse de Delacour! Il lui lécherais les pieds si elle le lui demandait.

-Vous pensez que Dumbledore a trouvé un bon prof de DCFM? Demanda soudainement Harry en s'enfonçant dans la banquette.

-J'espère qu'il sera mieux que les précédents, en tout cas. Soupira Ron. Le seul bon prof qu'on ai eu dans cette matière ,c'était Lupin...

Harry se prostra dans le silence tandis que je foudroyais Ron du regard. Lupin était mort il y avait quelques mois, et comme pour la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentait coupable. Tout comme lui, je suis lontemps restée enfermer sur moi-même, parce que j'avais été la dernière à voir Lupin et Tonks et à leur parler. J'étais à quelques mètres d'eux lorsqu'ils avaient reçus le sortilège de mort. Je me souviens m'être effondrée devant leur corps et pleurer comme je n'avais jamais pleurer. C'était Ron qui m'avais forcée à me mettre à l'abri, sans ça, je serais probablement morte à côtés d'eux. Jre mis une main compatissante sur l'épaule de mon meilleur ami qui me gratifia du regard. Ron, penaud, murmura un "désolé" très faible. Lui aussi appréciait beaucoup notre ancien professeur, même si il ne le montrait pas souvent .Harry lui envoya une accolade amicale dans le dos, puis sortit dehors acheter quelques friandises qui se trouvait sur le chariot qui passait devant notre portiè qu'il allait rentrer,il s'arrêta

et fit un grand sourire. Ginny arriva dans mon champ de vision et embrassa Harry avec un petit bisou. Ron toussota, et je fut prise d'un rire. Ginny s'assit à côté de moi et nous commencions à bavarder de trucs de filles, vous savez se que sait...Et évidemment cela irrita les garçons qui fronçèrent les sourcils et se renfrognèrent .Je gloussa puis me laissa coiffer par ma meilleure amie .Mes cheveux étaient devenus bien plus souple grâce aux bons soins de Ginny qui en avait baver. Maintenant ils étaient plutôt ondulés et descendaient en cascade dans mon dos.

-Et pour le bal de noël tu as déjà une robe? Surtout pas de rose, Ron déteste ça! Chuchota à mon oreille Ginny.

-Ginny, le bal est dans 4 mois! J'ai tout le temps pour choisir une robe! Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle parut scandalisée.

-Dans 4 mois? Mais c'est pour bientôt!! Crois-tu trouver une robe acceptable après? Toutes les filles de Poudlard vont dévalisées les magasins!!

-Et bien je demanderais à ma mère de m'en envoyer une!

-Mais ça va pas?! C'est à toi et à ta meilleure amie de trouver la robe qui te conviendrais!! Donc dès les prochaines vacances je t'emmène faire les boutiques! Répliqua la rousse avec détermination.

-C'est toi le chef...Répondis-je en murmurant.

-Dis, Hermione, tu connais une fille rousse aux yeux verts et te ressemblant pourtant étrangement? Déclara soudainement Ron.

Je fus surprise.

-Tu viens de faire une description parfaite de ma cousine, mais pourquoi cette question?

-Parce que depuis tout à l'heure, une gamine correspondant à cette description tape contre la vitre et on comprend qu'elle prononce ton prénom...Me répondit-il.

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers la vitre et vois avec stupeur ma cousine taper énergiquement contre la paroi de verre. Elle semblait paniquée. Je fronçais les sourcils et me leva pour ouvrir la porte. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre.

-Bon sang, Hermione!! Ca fait 5 bonnes minutes que je frappe contre cette vitre!! Tu était seulement trop absorbée par ta conversation avec ta copine pour t'en rendre compte! Siffla-t-elle en me dévisageant avec colère, les mains sur les hanches.

-Excuse-moi...Et personne n'a penser à t'ouvrir? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard de reproche vers mes deux meilleurs amis qui palîrent.

-Tu veux parler des deux, là? Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais une bète de foire qui s'amusait à taper contre les barreaux de sa cage! Répliqua Kate en les foudroyant du regard.

-Bref, qu'est ce que tu veux? Lui demandais-je pour que Harry et Ron ne se sentent pas trop mal à l'aise.

-Un garçon qui était avec moi dans un compartiment a fait un malaise. Il se plaint d'avoir le coeur qui va exploser! Dit-elle soudain en reprenant un visage paniqué.

Je fronçais d'avantage les sourcils et lui demanda où se trouvait le garçon. Sans un mot, elle sortit dans le couloir et tourna vers la droite. Je lui emboîtais le pas, suivit de mes amis. Je voulais devenir médicomage, et donc j'en connaissait un rayon sur les maladies et blessures. Je bousculais un seconde année, ma cousine ayant pris de la vitesse. Elle courait presque. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant un compartiment et me laissa passer. Un jeune garçon brun qui devait avoir le même âge que Kate était accroupi à côté de celui qui avait fait un malaise. Ses cheveux blonds platine était collés à son visage trempé de sueur. Il avait la main serrée contre sa poitrine et s'agitait convulsivement. Je m'agenouilla à côté de lui et pris son poul . Son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé. Je prit sa température, et constata qu'il était bien à 39°. Je sortit ma baguette et murmura des incantations au dessus de son thorax. Je ne detectais aucuns problème de respirations et ses poumons étaient normaux. Par contre

les muscles de son coeur ne se décontractaient pas, ce qui empêchait la circulation du sang et qui risquait d'entraîner une crise cardiaque. Avec ma baguette, je décrivit plusieurs fois au dessus de son coeur de petits mouvements circulaires, destinés à faire subir de petites pressions sur le coeur pour le forcer à se décontracter et ainsi à libérer le flux sanguin. Un filet de sueur perla sur ma tempe. Le sort était assez complexe, et il neccessitait une quantité importante d'énergie et de précision. Ginny, qui était enfin arrivée, ce pencha un peu vers moi avec inquiétude.

-Tu crois que tu vas réussir à le remettre sur pieds?

-Je ne sais pas. Refaire fonctionner un coeur demande beaucoup de dextérité et d'énergie, et je suis encore novice dans ces méthodes...Lui répondis-je avec sincérité tout en concentrant mon flux d'énergie dans les muscles touchés.

-Mais tu connais les sorts pour le soigner, alors je penses qu'avec ton talent tu devrais y arriver...Murmura-t-elle avec conviction en regardant le malade.

-Mais je ne suis pas médicomage! Même si il je le soulages, il faudra l'emmener en vitesse à Saint Mangouste.

Elle se tut. Harry et Ron venait d'arriver et se tenait à l'embrasure de la portière. Ils me regardait faire en silence. Kate était assise à côté de l'autre garçon qui semblait blème, et lui parlait doucement et tentait de le rassurer. Lentement, le garçon blond repris un peu de couleur ,et sa respiration se fit plus lente. Mais il continuait à transpirer et à avoir mal au coeur. Je soufflais et arrêta le sort. Je ne m'assit pas pour autant et tentait de savoir se qui n'allait encore pas dans son organisme. Apparemment, la douleur au coeur ne provenait pas uniquement de la contraction des muscles...Mais alors quoi?

-H A A A A A A Arrgh !!!

Je sursautais ainsi que tous les autres lorsque soudain le garçon fut pris de spasmes violents. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon poignet. Ignorant la douleur, je tâtais de nouveau son torse, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrais expliquer son état. Et s'est alors que je la sentit. Une bosse en forme de cercle. Sous les yeux abasourdis de mes amis, j'entrepris de détacher ses boutons de chemise. Un long frisson me traversa la colonne vertébrale lorsque je vis une cicatrice en forme de rond parfait iradiée comme un soleil. Je me protégeais les yeux, puis observa d'un peu plus près la cicatrice: Elle semblait battre au rythme du coeur du garçon ,comme si elle était connectée à lui.

-Hermione...Mais c'est quoi, ça? Souffla Harry dans mon dos.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui répondit avec tout le bon sens qu'il me restait:

-Je n'en sais rien, Harry...Mais quoi que se soit, c'est au delà de mes compétences...

Je me levais alors rapidement et poussa Harry et Ron du passage. Ils m'interrogèrent du regard.

-Je vais chercher le professeur Mc Gonnagall, elle dois être dans le compartiment des professeurs. Kate?

Ma cousine leva la tête, une main toujours sur l'épaule du garçon brun.

-Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui, je t'es enseigner des sorts de guérison, tu es la plus apte à t'occuper de lui en mon abscence...Lui dis-je.

Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête et alla s'accroupir près du blond. Ron semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi je demandais à ma cousine et pas à eux.

-Ron, Kate connais de nombreux sortilèges que vous ne connaissez pas encore, malgré le fait que vous soyez plus expérimenter. Mais ma cousine est encore plus intelligente que moi et elle a déjà appris des sorts que je ne savais utiliser qu'en troisième année.

-On viens avec toi, alors. Assura Harry en s'avançant vers moi d'un pas.

Je refusais.

-Gardez un oeil sur eux, dis-je en désigant le petit brun, il a besoin de soutien morale, Harry.

-D'accord,mais fais vite!

J'acquiessais puis partie à vive allure vers l'avant du train. Des élèves sortaient la tête pour voir qui courrait dans les couloirs . Je les ignorait et fonçais aussi vite que je pourrais. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Pourvu que j'arrive à temps!! Je passe à côté du compartiment de préfêt-en – chef ,puis j'arrive enfin à celui des professeurs. Sans prendre le temps de reprendre mon souffle, j'ouvre à la volée la portière, m'apprétant à appeler le professeur Mc Gonnagall, mais mon pied percute soudainement le pas de la porte et je tombe en arrière. Ho mon dieu! Je suis tombée sur un professeur!! L'année ne pouvais pas mieux commencer...La personne sur laquelle je m'étais écroulée laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. Tiens? Cette voix ne m'es pas inconnu, mais je peux dire que ce n'est pas à un professeur de Poudlard...Deux mains fines se posèrent finalement sur mes épaules,se qui me fit sursauter et me permis de refaire surface. Je me relevais précipitament, époussetant au passage ma robe de sorcière. J'entendis alors un petit cri qui me fit lever la tête. J'ai cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrochée. Devant moi se tient la fille que je hais le plus au monde, en robe de professeur, l'air aussi stupéfaite que moi. Je n'y crois pas mes yeux! C'est pas vrai,dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar! Cette fille c'est...

-...Delacour?!

-...Granger?!

-Mais qu'est se que...?Commença-t-elle après un long silence.

-Miss Granger,que venez-vous faire ici? Mme demanda tout à coup le professeur Mc Gonnagall qui venait de se lever de la banquette.

Je me mit une claque intérieur. Comme si c'était le moment de catastropher sur le fait que ta pire ennemie allait devenir ta prof!! La vie d'un gosse est en danger et toi tu te préoccupes d'autre chose! Non, mais quelle conne,j' vous jure!

-Professeur!! Un élève fait une crise en se moment! Il a une douleur importante au coeur causée par une espèce de cicatrice qui luit sur sa poitrine!

-Comment?! S'exclama le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

-Venez vite! Je lui est déjà prodigué quelles soins, mais la suite,ce n'est pas à moi de m'en charger! La pressais-je.

-C'est que je ne connais rien aux soins...Miss Delacour, vous qui avez suivit des cours pour devenir médicomage, suivez Miss Granger et essayez de guérir cet élève en attendant que je joint Saint Mangouste! Dit-elle avec autoritée se tournant vers la blonde.

Delacour hocha de la tête et me suivit la mâchoire serrée. La vie d'un enfant est beaucoup plus importante que de petites querelles. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin devant le compartiment, Delacour me poussa sans ménagement et se pencha au-dessus du garçon avec inquiétude.

-Ethan...Ethan! C'est moi,Fleur Delacour! Dis-moi se qui ne va pas, que je puisse te soigner...Murmura-t-elle.

Alors comme ça elle connaissait déjà ce garçon? Il hocha de la tête et cria sous le coup de la douleur. Delacour prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra. J'observais son visage: même avec ses cheveux blonds devant les yeux, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait les sourcils fronçés et la mâchoire serrée. Les rares fois où j'avais pu la voir dans cette état, c'était lorsque Charlie avait été bléssé par le loup-garou. Son regard réflétait son inquiétude mais aussi son désir de guérir. Je fus un instant déstabilisée par cette image qui se reflétait d'elle.

-Fleur, mais....Qu'est se que vous faites là? Demanda alors Ron ,déboussolé.

-Ronald, ravie de te revoir. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions après si tu le veux bien...Lui répondit séchement la blonde sans quitter le première année des yeux.

-D'...D'accord...

-Granger?

Je sursautais sous le ton sérieux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon prénom.

-Oui? Dis-je en me reprenant.

-Je constate que quelqu'un a utilisé le sortilège de "Sectus Imperius" sur ses muscles pour régulariser les battements de coeur...Je suppose que c'est à toi que l'on doit cela? Me dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi.

J'étais stupéfaite qu'elle puisse dire avec exactitude qu'elle sort j'avais lancé sans se servir de sa baguette.

-Euh...Oui, c'est en effet se que j'ai jugé bon de faire, mais je ne sais pas si...Commençais-je avec hésitation.

Elle leva la tête et me fixa enfin.

-...Ce que tu as fait va probablement lui sauver la vie. Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'une personne n'ayant pas prit des cours de médicomage arriverait à faire ça.

Je cherchais dans ses yeux le moindre signe de moquerie. Je constatais avec surprise qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Inconsciemment, comme je le faisait lorsque l'on me faisait un compliment, je commençais à me tortiller les doigts.

-J'ai lu beaucoup de chose à ce sujet...Je n'es rien fait de spécial à part appliquer ce qui était écrit...

Mais pourquoi je me justifie? Et puis c'est Delacour qui te fais ce compliment! Pas la peine dans faire un fromage...

-Vous tous, pourriez-vous sortir s'il vous plait? Il me faut me concentrer et il me faut de la place pour pratiquer se que je vais faire. Déclara-t-elle tout à coup en se tournant vers les autres.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et sortir dans le couloir. Je me levais et m'apprétais à sortir lorsqu'un main m'agrippa le poignet. Delacour me le maintint fermement.

-J'ai besoin d'une assistante. Reste.

Sous le choc, je ne bougeais plus. Puis, lentement, je me rassit à ma place et me préparais à l'"opération".

-Tout d'abord, sache que se que je vais te demandez est très fatiguant et neccessite sûrement toute ton énergie...Dit-elle en pesant ses mots.

Je hochais la tête.

-Mais je suis convaincue, et ceux malgré moi, que tu tiendra le coup.

Cette pointe de sacarsme fit remonter en moi tout les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour ,dégout, pitié. Cela me fit sourire ironiquement. Merci, pour cette pique, Delacour ,à la longue je t'aurais presque trouver sympathique ...

-Ho,merci professeur. Qu'elle honneur pour moi de recevoir un compliment de votre part!

Elle me fusilla du regard, mais je jurais avoir vu un petit sourire se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ethan. Elle sortit sa baguette et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu vas devoir maintenir tout, et je dis bien tout les sorts que tu as lançé sur lui.

-QUOI?! M'exclamais-je scandalisée qu'elle me demande ça.

-Crie pas comme ça ,on dirait que je suis en train de t'égorger! Siffla ma pire ennemie.

Et c'est parti...

-Mais c'est tout comme! Ce que tu me demande, c'est du suicide!M'écriais-je alors.

-Ne sois pas idiote, je connais ton potentiel magique, et je peux t'assurer que tu peux le faire. Tu sera peut-être fatiguée après, c'est tout. Répliqua-t-elle en se mettant face à moi.

Je voyais qu'elle commençais à s'irriter. Un mouvement me fit reprendre la réalité: Un jeune garçon allait mourir si je ne faisais rien...

-...OK. Dis-moi quand je dois commencer. Finis-je par dire.

Elle parut soulagée mais reprit vite un visage concentré.

-Bien...Vas-y!

Je libérais toute l'énergie qu-il y avais en moi et l'envoya vers le corps étendu par terre. Mes forces baissèrent vite, mon souffle se fit irrégulier.

-Delacour ! Criais-je alors qu'une bourrasque d'énergie nous entourait. Si tu as quelque chose à faire, fais-le vite!!!

-Alors accroche-toi bien!!! Me répondit-elle avec force.

Elle pointa sa baguette droit sur le coeur ,et après un mouvement complexe du poignet, elle prononça des phrases dans une langue totalement inconnue. Je me surprit à écoutez avec intention ces paroles, si étranges et si belles à la fois. Je ne sentais plus du tout les effets des sorts que je lançais, ma seule préoccupation étant cette langue si troublante. Elle m'attirante, m'enivrait. J'avais l'impression de planer totalement, d'être au paradis. Comment faisait-elle ça?

-Granger!! Concentre-toi sur tes sorts au lieu d'écouter se que je dis!! Tu vas te laisser aller au chant si tu l'écoute trop lontemps !!Hurla soudain la blonde qui se concentrait sur son sort.

J'essayais de me sortir la mélodie de la tête mais elle hantait mon esprit. Je voulais encore l'entendre...Rien qu'un instant!

-Delacour, continue de chanter...Lançais je d'une voix réveuse.

Ma baguette crépita danguereusement mais je m'en fichais.

-Granger!! Réveilles-toi, bordel!!

-Mais c'est si beau...

-Ce chant ensorcelle tous ceux qui l'entende!! Ne te laisse pas berner! L'écouter trop lontemps peut mettre ta vie en danger, il rend les gens extrèment inconscient! Cria-t-elle.

-Encore...Oui, je veus encore l'écouter...Continuais-je inlassablement.

-Granger, on est en train de le perdre!!! Ethan va mourir!!...GRANGER!!!Paniqua-t-elle.

Perdre...Mourir...Ethan...Ethan?! Merde!! Je secouais vigoureusement la tête et me tournais affolée vers Delacour. Elle me rendit mon regard paniqué et se tourna vers le garçon. Mes sorts s'étaient arrêter depuis quelques minutes. Il était de nouveaux secouer de spasmes. Merde!! Je brandis ma baguette avec désespoir et força la magie à pénétrer son organisme. Delacour fit de même et continua sa lituanie, non sans un regard inquiet vers moi. La douceur de la mélodie m'enveloppa à nouveau, alourdi mon bras. Non! Je devais résister! Je secouais la tête et me concentra uniquement sur le garçon. Le chant se fit plus lointain, puis ne fut plus qu'un murmure dans un recoin de ma tête.

De ma main valide, je tâtais le pouls de Ethan . Je ne le sentait pas .Je me mit à respirer bruyamment, les larmes me venant aux yeux. Delacour se figea.

-Non...Non, je ne veux pas...Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je ne voulais pas que ce garçon meure par ma faute. Il avait toute la vie devant lui, je dois le sauver...Je dois me concentrer...Je dois...

-...LE SAUVER!!!!!!!!!!!

Je serrais ma baguette tellement fort que du sang goutta sur le sol. Elle me brûlait la main, mais je m'en fichait . Qu'il guérisse,qu'il guérisse ,qu'il guérisse!

-GRANGER, NON!!! TU VAS TROP LOIN, TU N'AS PLUS ASSEZ D'ENERGIE!!Cria Delacour à mon encontre, ses cheveux devant le visage, l'air terrifiée.

Ma baguette s'illumina, m'éblouissant au point où je ne voyait plus rien. Ma baguette me sauta des mains, et une douleur fulgurente me traversa la tête. Je sentis le sol s'écrouler sous mes pieds, et je perdis connaissance...


End file.
